notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
T.A. 3018-3019
Eriador Eriador has largely fallen into desolation.The Wilds are scarcely settled lands dominated by wild woods and far heaths, the only larger settled areas are the Shire, Breeland and a few tribas lands in the cold Hills, Angmar, the Angle, Eryn Vorn and the coasts of Enedhwaith and Minhiriath, the wilds are roamed by nomadic tribes of Tinkers, Herdsmen and Brigands. Angmar Recently the Witch-King has sent two of his mightiest servants back to Angmar, the Sorcerer Agandaur and the Wraith-Lord Mordirith who have taken up the task to seize control of the Hillmen and remnants of the Angmarrim to built up a force to threaten the Eriadorians.They are aided by the Orc-Chief Tharzog, Lord of Mount Gram, who has made himself overlord of the savage orc-Tribes of the angmarean Hills. Arthedain Arthedain is widely forsaken except for a few small communities of Herders and Hunters, only Breeland and the Shire maintain larger settlements and a greater agriculture. Breeland Breeland is dominated by the Town of Bree and the three adjacent Villages of Staddle, Combe and Archet, however much of the populance still lives in small farms and hamlets spread across the region.The highest official is the Mayor of Bree, a Man called Graeme Tenderlarch, who was apponted by the Breeland Moot, although the Shirrifs (known as Constables in Breeland) do their best to keep up order, Brigands are hiding in the Woods, Settlers from the south have arrived and their quest for land has not yet been solved, the petition to grand them land for a settlement has been belligerent opposed by a group of convervative patriots calling themselves "the Breeland Company". Shire The Shire is still a fertile and relatively denselky settled agricultural community, the highest officials are Will Whitfoot, the Mayor of Micheldelving, the area's only greater town, the Thain Paladin Took II and the Master of Buckland Saradoc „Scattergold“ Brandybuck.The South-Farthing is controlled by a bunch of wealthy families of Gentlehobbits, best known of them the Sackville-Bagginses. Cardolan and Enedhwaith Cardolan has become a violent and dangerous terrain, though there are still tribes of ranchers along the Old South Road, many wild tribes have turned towards brigandry and especially the sunken town of Tharbad is a hideout for Waylayers.Also the forces of the White Hand are reaching out from Dunland into Minhiriath , having forced large treks of Southerners to flee to the north, where they camp along the old roads.There still are greater settlements at Cape Vorn, former Saralainn, and along the Southfarthing and the southern borders of Hollin, but the most densely settled Area is the tribal realm of Dunland. Dunland Due to the manipulations of Saruman the White Dunland has found two capeable leaders, the Hill Chiefs Thrydan Wolfsbane and Yagthak, both who swore fealty to the White Wizard and hope to conquer Rohan.They have found a powerful ally in Wulf II, Lord of Westmarch, a descendant of Freca the Fat, who hopes to claim the Throne of Rohan for himself.The few who dare to oppose the Alliance of Thrydan Wulf and Saruman, gather around the old Wisewoman, Peath. Moria Balin's Colony has been ruined.After the defeat of the Dwarves several Orc-Lords quarrel for the rulership of Khazad-Dûm, the large Goblin Drisnak has long studied the secrets opf the Necromancer and even found out about the ruling Ring, but Grishlug, an Uruk from Dol Guldur and the Hobgoblin Mazog are more powerful fighters.While the great Troll-Chief Umagaur claims the underdeeps his realm, the Halls of Moria are still haunted by Dúrin's Bane,a horrible creature of Shadow and flames. Rhudaur Northern Rhudaur is still inhabited by scattered tribes of Hillmen, best known are the Corcur, Creoth Trev Gallorg, Trev Duvardain and Coldfells Tribes.A Hill-Chief known as Uchel, accepted as the greatest leader among his people has sworn fealty to Mordirith, the false-King of Angmar. Southern Rhudaur, especially the Lands of the Angle are territory of the Dúnedain of the north, led by Aragorn II, Chief of the Rangers of the north. Imladris Imladris is still a well hidden elven refuge and still ruled by Elrond Half-elven, a traditional Ally of the Rangers of the north, who supports the heirs of the Kings with everything necessary.Recently Elrond and the Rangers have teamed up with some Hill-Man Clans opposing the Orcs of Angmar and are building up a small army in the Coldfells, hoping to resiste the northern threat. Forodwaith While the southern Lands are in mutinity and preparing for war the situation in the far North hasn't changed a lot. Still Ice-Orcs and Forodwaith are fighting over terretory, but their conflicts are small and local and the northern wilds are far and scarcely settled. Forochel Recently the influnce of Angmar is reaching out to the southern shores of Forochel, the Icewalkers of Angmar have allied themselves with the Gauredain, a savage tribe of the north.The Lossoth are led by their young princess Vôteli, who opposes Angmar and their experienced Chieftain Dôgrib, a man who believes it might be better to have Angmar as an Ally rather than as an enemy. Gondor Gondor is just a shadow of it's former glory.Although the Stewards have settled the old disputes between the númenórean nobility and the indigenious tribes of the Hills and the coasts and have granted the gondorian commoners full citizenship, many terrewtiries have fully stopped their commitment to the crown.Hairaverkien and Andrast have separated themselves from the rest of the realm, Harondor has fallen to Nomads and Corsairs and Ithilien has been evaquated and after the sack of Minas Ithil and Osgiliath, only a small military garrison remains.The Council of Gondor is still presided by the acting steward Denethor II whose sons Boromir and Faramir are both capable military leaders.Among those Lords of the council whose loyalty to the Steward is still unbroken are Prince Imrahil of Belfalas and Dor-en-Ernil and the Lords Angbor of Lamedon, Forlong of Lossarnach, Golasgil of Anfalas, Duinhir of Morthond, Hirluin of Pinnath Gelin and Morvirin of the Ringló Vale. Haradwaith Haradwaith is now fully under control of the Shadow.The Old internal Struggles were brutally subdued by the Army of the black serpent and the cities are fully in control of the dark Priests of Khaz-Gramaze, after all hindering rulers were displaced by the merciless assassins of the Hasharii. Near Harad Near Harad has become a puppet of Umbar, the only remaining King,Qamara accepts the suzerainty of Mordor and the remaining Nomads do not dare to interfere with the heavily armed caravans of the Serpent Horde. Umbar Umbar is ruled by the Mat-P'tan Khrâd Nissin, but it's true ruler is Dalamyr, High-priest of the Cult of the Eye and head of the Hasharii-Order.While Umbar is the point from which Haradwaith is controlled, it also is the heart of rebellion within the dark lands.Adrazar, a black Númenórean and Vygavril, a heir of Castamir secretly oppose the influence of the Dark Lord with all means. Far Harad The Serpent-Lord Suladân, ironically an heir of the old dynasties of gondorian Vassal-Kings, holds both, the position of the Sun-Lord of Far-Harad and that of the Tarb of Greater harad, he also leads the Army of the southern Dragon, now commonly known as the Serpent-Horde.The only competitior to Sûladan is the immensively wealthy Golden king Jilâd of Abrakan, whose gold still finances the greatest part of the Serpent Horde's campaigns. Utter South In the dark South the King Zathâm of Tantûrak is threatening the seven Lands which are also disrupted within for Sauronite cults are grasping for the power.The powerful Mûmak-King Jí Shidûr has conquered many of the Lands of the south and a group of mighty Mahûd-Lords, Busaah, L´rana, K´ala, Hasabb, Muhad and R´chaka have allied themselves with the Serpent Horde and have been granted lands near ancient Kârna.A Half-Troll-King named Mollok is leading a force of Trolls and Half-Trolls from Azmaroth, controlling Sauron's underlings. Lindon Lindon is still ruled by Cirdan the Shipwright, from his capital at Mithlond while his Captain of Ships, Gaerdae is the Lord of Harlindon. Ered Luin There still are communities of Dwarves in the Ered Luin, Dwálin son of Fundin has become the Lord of Thórin's Halls while Grár rules the Nan-i-Naugrim.The Tumnogoth iaur is ruled by Gulla, a Broadbeam Craftsman who claims to be the heir of Baraz-Dûm. Rhovanion Anduin Vales The Beornings are still ruled by their aging Chieftain Grimbeorn, aided by his second hand Wacho and his heir Beorn II, while the Woodmen are led by a number of Chieftains among whom Bernebrun, Olphilo and Gisulf are the most acknowledged. Dol Guldur the Realm of the Necromancer is ruled by the Nazgûl Khamûl who took the position of the Durbaz-u-Thrûnon Burlauga, aided by the new Gonon-u-Kazgûmhoth and Khaunúlor-u-Thrûnga, Gorovod II and Gorothúl.Dol Guldur and it's subjects, the Khundolar and the Orcs of Mirkwood are already threatening the Woodland realm to the north, the Beornings and Woodmen of the Anduin Vales and are heading towards Lórien and northern Rohan. Erebor, Lake-town and the Barding Realm The Bardings have established a powerful kingdom, their current King is Brand, grandson of Bard Bowman and father to Prince Bard II, can rely on the council of the great scholar Erland.He is a personal friend and ally of Dáin Ironfoot, king under the mountain Erebor.The current Master of Esgaroth is a former Soldier named Theudelinaf, an ally of king Brand's who is dedicated to keep up the autonomy of lake-town and fears that it will become more and more pending and probably fully absorbed by the Barding Reach. Goblin Gate The ruling Great goblin of the last decades was Ashûrz, a degenerated tyrant, whose power has been inquestioned the last years by the young and ambitious Uruk Volog. Grey Mountains and Gundabad The Grey and northern Misty mountains are ruled by the Orc--Kings Gordúf and Uglag who were installed by the Nazgûl of Dol Guldur and are more or less trustworthy henchmen of Sauron. Lothlórien Galadriel Celeborn Mirkwood Thranduil Legolas Rhûn Dorwinion After the demise of the Realmsmasters and the dead of King Zamîkh Dorwinion is divided into two factions, Sauron's emissary Layos was sucessful in influencing the mightiest Winelords to install the puppet-ruler Bladorthin II, while the Highland-Rangers of the Eastern Hills, led by Dasron and Galva, still hold up resistance and can count on support of the Iron Hill Dwarves and some remants of the Ironfists, although most of the tribe still hides in their main Hall Kheled-nâla. Iron Hills Thorin Stonehelm, king of Azanûlinbar-Dûm holds close ties to his father at Erebor and the Realm of the Bardings, he also supported the rebels in Eorstan, but a small faction of Dwarves led by Fori the beardless, has joined the treacherous Dourhands. Neldoreth After the dead of his only son Aramacar, King Lanthir of Neldoreth has isolated his realm more and more from the outside. Rhûnaer After the assassination of Zamîkh, self-proclaimed King of Rhûn, the old tribes of the Sea-Easterlings were leaderless and Lords of the Golden Army took over the empty seat.The current monarchs of Rhûn are Baisheuin, King of Tset-Habaor, Gartog of Rhûn and Dasakûn of the Khundolar, all under control of the dark War-Priests of the Serpent Order who have recently allied themselves with a mysterious new Easterling-People from the East, the strange Hazga and an order of eastern Sorcerers known as the Blue Caste.Behind Sauron's machinations in the east lurks the influence of his highest local Agent, the undead King Orashaipek.The Corsairs of Rhûn have recently become a menace to all seafaring on the Rhûnaer. Palisor The Master of Swords, Amdûr, leads the Lords of the Golden Army, Sauron's great eastern force, who have sent the Warlords Gartog and Calintz against the still free or rebellious Rahiwenna Nomads of the Steppes.The Blue wizards have vanished after the defeat of the Necromancer, there have been rumours that Morinehtar has been caught or surrendered and that Rómestamo has either died or fled to the south. Farthest East In the farthest East still the rebel realm of Ôn withstands the threat from of the Dark Minions from the Shelf-lands and the Iron Forest who have recently joined forces with the Golden Army.Rómestamo who had supported the eastern Outlaws for millennia has not been seem for a Decade, but some of the Blacklocks and Stonefoots from the Red Mountains and the wild Avari tribes have supported mannish efforts to keep away the followers of Sûr. Rohan Théoden Grima Wormtongue Théodred Isengard Saruman category:scenarios